Verde e amêndoa
by D.Herzogin
Summary: São irmãos. Irmãos de alma. Criados nos mesmos braços da mulher de sorriso sofrido e coração aberto. E ele a ama como mulher. E, em algum lugar de seu coração desacreditado, ela vê nele algo que não pode compreender. [UA, oneshot, JL]


_Ah, sim, é totalmente UA. Escrevi à um boom tempo, logo depois de rever um filme que eu simplesmente amo. Os pontos são meios chatos, sim, mas sem eles não teria o mesmo ritmo ) _

_espero que agrade :)_

* * *

Era encantador o modo como dançava. Na fase em que cada menina descobre uma mulher e o poder que esta pode ter, ela já sabia segurar o mundo dele na palma de sua mão delicada e fazê-lo escorregar pelos seus dedos finos... Para pegá-lo novamente. Apenas uma ameaça de abandono, um sopro de infelicidade. 

O vestido simples denunciava que não tinha nenhuma grande posse. Mas ela o possuía.

Dona do coração que a observava, controlando seu funcionamento de acordo com os sorrisos que ela lhe lançava. Ele a guiava enlaçando sua cintura, numa postura de elegância e cordialidade, desejando intimamente que aquela valsa triste jamais acabasse. Era sua dona.

Era dona de cada sorriso que surgia naquele rosto másculo e jovem, dona de cada um de seus sonhos. Dona de cada uma de suas lágrimas, do pulsar incerto de seu coração, dos suspiros de suas noites de insônia. Dona de sua sanidade, de sua coragem e de sua esperança.

A força que o mantinha de pé a cada dia e a mesma força que o destruía a cada segundo.

Os pares no salão cessam sua dança. Seu coração treme, involuntário. Grita para que a dança continue.

Em sua pureza de menina, diz ao cavalheiro que a guiaque precisa ir. Com um cumprimento respeitoso e um olhar frio, ele permite que ela vá. Seu coração desespera-se, desejando o contrário. E ela vai.

São irmãos.

Irmãos de alma. Criados nos mesmos braços da mulher de sorriso sofrido e coração aberto.

E ele a ama como mulher.

E, em algum lugar de seu coração desacreditado, ela vê nele algo que não pode compreender.

Um amor impossível. Um amor doloroso.

Ela atravessa salão, desesperada por arranjar um abrigo. Olha para trás, seu irmão ainda a observa se afastar. Sorri, desajeitada, e deixa o salão. Seu abrigo fica ali, entre aquele mar de faces sem nome.

E, no jardim iluminado pelo luar, um estranho a encontra.

Ele toca seus lábios com os dela, e se sente o homem mais feliz do mundo.

O coração dela dói.

Está frio e ele a abraça. Ela sente falta das mãos do irmão em torno de sua cintura.

Distante dali, ele observa os dois. Sua dor se esconde em algum ponto de seu coração gelado. Seus olhos permanecem secos, enquanto seu corpo queima, sangrando em desespero. E, com um sorriso bem projetado, ele cumprimenta o cunhado, que corresponde.

E intimamente eles se odeiam. Superficialmente, os três corações condenados sobrevivem.

* * *

Ela é uma mulher casada e espera um bebê. Um brilho extinguível de sol penetra em seus cabelos ruivos, iluminando seus lábios que se movem formando uma melodia triste. Lembra uma valsa. Uma valsa que dançou a exatos sete meses atrás. 

Levanta-se com dificuldade ao ouvir criada conversar com um homem de voz grave.

Desce as escadas, um sorriso doce em seus lábios, os olhos brilhando de esperança. Seu irmão a esperava. Seu irmão viera devolver sua vida.

O homem de cabelos pretos a abraça. O verde e o amêndoa se iluminam. Cruel é o tempo que cria a saudade. Cruel é o amor que se faz impossível.

A criada sorri, deixando os dois irmãos a sós. Tempo passou, havia muito que conversar.

Ele passa a mão pela barriga dela, sorrindo de leve. Uma lágrima brota de seus olhos, e ela ampara com seus lábios aveludados. Ele sorri e se sente miserável. Seu coração está em pedaços. Beija a testa dela, acariciando seus cabelos vermelhos.

Com alguma sorte, veria aquele menino crescer.

"Te amo" ela diz, inocente. E ele, cego, repete as duas palavras.

Um homem à porta os observa.

Duas palavras preparam uma sentença.

* * *

As primeiras gotas da chuva escorrem pelo vidro embaçado da janela no mesmo ritmo que uma lágrima solitária desce de seus olhos verdes e se junta a uma gota de suor. O corpo jovem não está preparado para dar vida. 

Um grito.

No aposento vizinho, dois homens se levantam. Os dois se medem, por um segundo pensam em entregarem-se ao maior desejo de suas almas ali mesmo e atracarem-se, até que sobrasse apenas um. Respiram fundo e começam a andar pela sala, iluminados pela vela fraca próxima à janela.

O barulho da chuva se intensifica. Mais gritos, mais olhares de ódio.

Os gritos constantes são abafados pela chuva forte. Lágrimas. Gritos. Sangue.

Rugidos da tempestade parecem sair do corpo daquela mulher que gritava. Suor. Desespero. Dor.

Os gritos cessam. Dois infinitos segundos passam, dois homens esperam. E a espera os destrói.

Um choro. Um choro fraco, infantil. As lágrimas de vida.

Dois homens sorriem. E por um instante esquecem do ódio entre eles. Apenas sorriem, cada um em um canto, esperando pela porta ser aberta.

Uma mulher imensamente velha sai do quarto. Encara os dois e faz sinal para entrar. Os dois se adiantam.

Os olhares se cruzam. Ódio puro. O de cabelos e olhos pretos põe a mão no peito do de olhos amendoados, empurrando-o. Ele reage e segura o pulso, trazendo-o para trás também.

No segundo seguinte, os dois investem um contra o outro. A parteira grita, tentando fazer com que parem. Os dois homens caem sobre o sofá, sangue escorre pela face de um enquanto o outro tem um corte profundo nos lábios. E eles não se abalam pelo grito da mulher velha.

Levantam-se e continuam a agredir-se. Um deles é empurrado contra a parede. Ele olha rapidamente para baixo e visualiza uma lâmina de prata passar rente a seus olhos. Com firmeza, joga o outro no chão. Na queda, o móvel próximo à janela estremece e a vela que ilumina o local balança, estando perto de cair sobre os dois. A lâmina prateada está na mão do outro, pronta para atingir-lhe o estômago. Ele tem um milésimo de segundo para pensar.

A vela que antes pendia desequilibrada sob o móvel, agora está em sua mão. E a adaga esperando uma posição favorável para ferí-lo seriamente.

Mais um grito da velha. Dessa vez são palavras. Os dois homens param no ato ao ouvi-las, tentando captar seu sentido. Tentando se convencerem que não foi aquilo que ouviram.

O barulho da chuva se faz mais presente do que nunca. Os dois esquecem da pequena batalha entre si. São dois homens. Inimigos. Dois homens que amam uma mesma mulher. Dois homens que ouvem algo que provoca uma reação engraçada em seus sentidos. Eles já não podem mais sentir. Nem falar. Nem respirar.

Estão em completo estupor enquanto as palavras da velha ecoam dentro deles. E eles tentam desesperadamente compreender, por que não pode ter o sentido que imaginam.

A velha volta para o quarto, deixando os dois ali. Estirados no chão.

Um deles se levanta de repente e corre para o aposento ao lado. Não pode ser aquilo. Devia ter entendido errado. Era um engano e aquela velha iria pagar pelos momentos de desespero que causara nele.

Entrou no quarto e correu para abraçar a mulher deitada sobre a cama.

Lembra-se de quando era pequeno. Lembra-se de quando os dois saíam de manhã cedo para colher maçãs. Ela ama os lírios, e ele os colhe para dar a ela, que agradece com seu sorriso simples e infantil. Torna-se uma moça, todos enxergam um brilho diferente nos olhos dela. Mas ele não. Para ele, não havia diferença. Ela seria sempre sua Lily, a menininha que sua mãe acolhera e que ele tinha o dever de proteger.

Um dia. Um toque. Um beijo. E eles descobriram algo novo. Amavam-se. E, quando ela foi inteiramente dele, pôde ver o mesmo brilho no olhar dela. O brilho inocente. Parecia que aquilo jamais se extinguiria. E era esse o maior desejo dele, poder ver para sempre aquele brilho encantador.

Agora, pela primeira vez em sua vida, os olhos verdes estão opacos. Ele a balança e chama seu nome. Ela não responde.

Ele insiste várias vezes, até seu pescoço pender no colo daquela mulher. Nunca doeu tanto. Nunca sentiu seu peito arder daquela maneira. Um frio sobe e desce por sua espinha, para em um ponto baixo de seu abdômen e dói. E aquilo se repete várias vezes, enquanto chora abraçado ao corpo inerte da mulher que tanto amou.

Dá um beijo de despedida na testa da criança recém nascida no colo da parteira. Sempre fora um homem de palavra. E, enquanto murmurava para aquela criança que voltaria, sem dúvida o faria.

* * *

Uma casa grande e um lago. Na beira dele, um garoto com cerca de dezessete anos está estirado na grama, observando o céu acima de si. Dentro da casa, um homem vestido totalmente de preto lê um livro com uma capa antiga. Nenhum dos dois gosta muito do outro. Nem ao menos conseguem se chamar de "pai" e "filho". Apenas tentam conviver juntos, o mais longe um do outro que aquela casa e sua propriedade permitiam. 

O rapaz jovem se pergunta constantemente se realmente é filho daquele homem. São simplesmente diferentes demais. Imagina que seja parecido com seu avô.

Levanta-se preguiçosamente e calça os sapatos que serviam de apoio à sua cabeça. Gostaria de andar descalço, mas é mais fácil não contrariar o outro.

Caminha até pela margem do lago, chegando em pouco tempo a um bosque mais fechado. Conhece aquele lugar como a palma de sua mão. Perdido em seus pensamentos, seus pés o levam automaticamente até um lugar mais isolado em que ele gosta de passar seu tempo. Uma macieira. Não era muito velha. Sobe calmamente em seu tronco e acomoda-se num galho particularmente mais confortável. Dali pode ver o casarão e o lago. Cansado, encosta a cabeça no tronco e fecha os olhos.

Podia sonhar. Podia ter esperanças de um dia sair daquele lugar. Gostava do campo, mas não gostava daquela casa, tampouco da companhia que tinha. Talvez fosse muito errado, mas seria falsidade falar que gostava do pai. Mais uma vez, os pensamentos de que não há cabimento aquele homem ser seu pai tomam conta dele. Meneia a cabeça, tentando afastá-los.

Recosta novamente a cabeça no tronco, deixando os raios fracos de sol iluminarem seu rosto.

Sente algo chocar bater de leve em seu corpo. Olha para baixo e vê um homem que o olha com um grande sorriso. Ele tem cabelos pretos como os dele.

"Essa macieira não vai dar frutos tão cedo. É muito jovem. Quer mesmo comer uma boa maçã?"

Ele olha para o homem que fazia o convite e franze a testa.

"Como posso confiar em você?" Pergunta, sem real motivo para isso. Desde que vê o homem, sabe que pode confiar nele.

"Bom... eu não pareço confiável?".

Sorri e desce da árvore num pulo. Sem dúvida o que deveria chamar de pai condenaria sua atitude. Mas naquele momento ele apenas quer seguir aquele homem.

"Aonde vamos?", pergunta, enquanto observa atentamente o homem ao seu lado, sem deixar de perceber que ele lhe lança olhares estranhos a todo o momento. Mas aqueles olhares não o incomodam.

"Vamos num lugar que sua mãe gostava de ir... Harry".

O rapaz e o homem param e se olham diretamente nos olhos. O verde e o amêndoa. Passam vários minutos assim, examinando o rosto um do outro. O rapaz continua a andar e o homem logo em seguida o segue.

"Foi você quem escolheu meu nome?", diz o rapaz, passando a mão pelo cabelo, sem encarar o estranho.

"Sim. Achei que ele não colocaria, mas deve ter decidido respeitar a vontade de sua mãe".

Os dois andam por mais um bom pedaço em silêncio.

"Por que demorou tanto?", questiona o jovem, depois de muito tempo. O mais velho respira profundamente.

"Não queria que me odiasse".

O rapaz pára e olha para o chão por alguns segundos.

"É, foi melhor assim".

"Meu nome... você não deve saber, então... meu nome é...".

"Não diga. Passei minha vida toda sem conseguir chamar aquele homem de pai. E acho que descobri o motivo...Pai".

O homem mais velho sorri, sai da trilha e chega a um vale aberto. Muito longe, há uma casa antiga em ruínas e um outro bosque ao lado, onde os dois podem ver macieiras antigas carregadas de frutos vermelhos.

* * *

_**N.A.:**_ Ow, eu amo taaaanto esse texto (sorri bobamente). Não é a melhor coisa que escrevi na minha vida, sem falar nesse surto de pontos finais, mas eu simplesmente tenho um carinho absurdo por ele. Reviews são bem vindas. ;D 


End file.
